Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cameras, and more specifically, to a removable lens cover for a camera.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments. Lens covers protect a camera lens from damage in such environments. However, lens covers themselves may become scratched or otherwise damaged during use. Replacing lens covers traditionally requires the use of extensive tool sets in a labor-intensive process. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified lens cover replacement system for action cameras used in outdoors and sports environments.